custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur Costumes (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
1988-1989 This is Barney's first design, which is a far departure from later Barney designs. He looks more like a T-rex, and his main body color is more of a darker purple. This Barney costume was operated in a similar way to Big Bird (one hand operating the bottom jaw, the other in an arm). He has a rather deeper and more mature voice. He also has a red tongue. He was performed by David Voss and voiced by Bob West. It ended in April 5, 1989. It last appeared in "A Day at the Beach" (April 6, 1989). 1989-1990 Barney's design gets a slight make over, with his eyes becoming larger, his belly becoming rounder, his color becoming more magenta, and his mouth becoming smaller. His voice goes up a notch to a younger sound. This costume came out in April 6, 1989, and it has ended in July 31, 1990, and Also It made It's last appearance in "Barney's Very Special Surprise Party" (August 31, 1990). Late 1990/1991-1992 Starting with "Barney's A Trip to Imagination City!" (September 1, 1990), Barney is given a gentler appearance. He becomes less of a traditional dinosaur than his Backyard Gang appearances. His face and other various parts (especially his feet) get a huge overhaul. His voice slowly becomes less of the late Backyard Gang style Barney. The original version of the costume used in Barney & the Backyard Gang had smaller pupils, and Barney's stomach looked a little pointy, as if there was a block in the costume. The costume for season one began the current method of controlling Barney (the performer bites down on a rod connected to the inside of the jaw, and bobs his head to move the mouth, allowing both hands to be free, controlling both arms). This version of the suit includes a blinking mechanism. The bottom of Barney's stomach comes to a triangular point at the bottom, matching up with the seams at the top of the hips. Also, unlike his previous counterparts, he has no tongue. This Barney costume came out in August 1, 1990. 1992-1993 The costume is a slight modification from the 1991 one. The costume is fuzzy, and Barney's nose is a bit shorter. His voice also becomes nothing like his BYG and early Season 1 counterparts. It was actually first used in Barney Live! in Los Angeles (August 16, 1992). This Barney costume came out in July 1, 1992. This also used in Season 1 Late 1992-1993 episodes/Season 2 episodes/Shining Time Station Season 2 Late 1992/Season 3 as well. 1993-present Barney gets a less furry look to him and gets a lighter shade of magenta/purple. Also, this costume can be used for the rest of the series. This Season 3 Barney costume came out in July 31, 1993. It was actually first used in Thomas the Tank Engine & Fridnds Season 3 home video, Sir Topham Hatt's Birthday! (August 28, 1993) and "Barney's Adventure Plane Live!" (September 14, 1993). 1993-present This version of the suit is a double of many to be used during this season. Barney's tail becomes less curly at the end than that of the costumes before it. Barney's eyes become bigger and pull closer together. Barney's stomach becomes a bit rounder at the bottom. His feet become a lot less square, toes come closer to the rubber sole at the bottom of the foot, hips become rounder, and the top of the head is very round. Also, this costume can be used for the rest of the series. 1993-present Another double for this season. The differences of this costume are in the face. All of Barney's features are more square (especially the mouth) and his forehead is closer to his eyes. Pupils are larger and eyes are more sunken in. A costume very similar to this one was used as a double for Barney in Barney Live! In New York City for quick entrances and exits. Also, this costume can be used for the rest of the series.